


Softly beneath the pillows

by Deshikori



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Gay Relationship, Cunnilingus, Feel-good, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mostly porn without the plot, Oral Sex, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, good morning, trans!Pascal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deshikori/pseuds/Deshikori
Summary: Pascal loves being surrounded by the pillows, even more, when his beloved takes care of him.
Relationships: Micheletto Corella/Pascal
Kudos: 2





	Softly beneath the pillows

**Author's Note:**

> hello!   
> it has been a while since I posted anything decent here. I decided to post yet another story that is mixed of cute, fluffy and smut and it is set in the modern age so that my cute adorbs can finally have their damn good time with no death awaiting them. 
> 
> This is another Micheletto/Pascal fanfiction short story with a hint of naughtiness- hopefully I will do a decent job of writing some smut. my undying love for these two is ridiculous but I can't help it. they are just too much for my poor heart that needs a happy ending for these two cuties.
> 
> in this Au Pascal is trans so in case you don't like the idea of it, pls don't worry I have many other little ficlets waiting to be edited and hopefully they will not disappoint. 
> 
> as you may know by now; I am a little rusty in English and I will be thrilled if you would give me some feedback on my writing in the comments below.
> 
> Now I won't drag this any longer and let this show on the road.
> 
> enjoy!

A warm ray of sunshine glances through the crack of the curtain as if the sun would know where to find Pascal's face and illuminated his gentle features, awakening him from his pleasant slumber that has been caused by the sweetest pleasantries last night. His brows twitched as the warmth reached his cheeks until his closed eyes had caught that hue of light that was unbearable even for the eyes hidden beneath the lids. He moaned his yawn silently to now wake the sleeping figure beside his pliant and tired body. He smiled at the softness he was surrounded with, stretching his limps like a kitten, rustling in between those silky smooth white pillows. His hands brushed along its plushness, earnestly appreciating the delicate fabric. His honey-like voice hummed amused by the memories of his feverish night with the lover that so effortlessly brought him to his high and more. he bit his lip, remembering that gentle touch over his body, kisses and scrapping teeth nibbling at his velvety skin as if he was an ethereal being worthy of such gentleness. His eyes closed as he gave in the feeling of that mind-numbing morning glory after the blissful night, his hands trailing along with his figure, touching every little place his beloved was touching the previous night, caressing his skin with his touches light as a feather. His sweet lips released a harmony of silent gasps and little huffs as his hips bucked up, arching his body in the most enthralling manner as the fingers reached the softness between Pascal’s legs. The still swollen and heated place was covered in slick with night’s encounter and God Pascal’s fingers knew what to do right now. The smart digit lightly brushed along the puffy entrance, teasingly finding out how sensitive the place really was and Pascal moaned obscenely at the touch. His cheeks had made an alluring sight across his face, deep red blush reaching his ears, complementing the darker shade of his skin and almost black curls.

He buried his face in the plush pillows, loving how cool they felt against his heated skin as his fingers continued to brush along his slick folds, feeling them getting damp as Pascal’s mind imagined his lover on top of him, filling him to the brim with his hardened flesh. Fuck he wanted it so bad, his pussy trembled and fluttered around those fingers that did not breach his hot entrance yet. He licked his lips, biting down his moan as he experimentally spread the folds apart, feeling the cooling breeze brush along his exposed entrance.

Right at that moment Pascal’s yelped with his sinfully sweet voice as another hand joined his, rubbing exquisitely at his folds as a promise of further bliss. ‘’good morning, my boy’’ Pascal shuddered at the raspy voice he loved so much and the fact that Micheletto’s voice had a hint of roughness right after he woke up did things to him he couldn’t explain. He felt his sweet pussy clench around nothing, getting wetter at the sheer voice as those gentle digits pressed lightly on his clit.

He smiled at his sweet lover giving him a short peck on his check ‘’hmmm, good morning, my dear Micheletto’’ he acted cutely for his beloved, rocking his hips naughtily against that strong hands that fondled the heated flesh between his legs. He managed to lure a chuckle out of his lover as a soft peck turned into a soft longing kiss, sending shivers down his spine, his pussy trembling at the prolonging touch, fingers still fondling his entrance, not penetrating, not stretching him for more. and Pascal wanted that so badly, he panted and gasped uncontrollably.

he pleaded for more as Micheleto shifted so he was now on top of him, embracing his lithe and perfect body, making the boy whine as the hand lost the contact with his pussy. He smirked as how needy his boy was in the morning already despite all their fucking the previous night. His little devil was insatiable and Micheletto did not complain about it at all.

‘’ hmm I like your voice when you touch yourself like that, boy.’’ he started, his voice low and dangerously arousing, Pascal shivered as his body weight pressed against his hips, their naked bodies making. The boy gasped most deliciously, his head falling back into the soft pillow, sweet tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Micheletto felt a bit sorry for making his baby so needy. He soothingly kissed those tears away, trailing his kisses down his cheeks, to his neck, nibbling his sweet and soft skin on that long and slender neck that was like a perfect canvas for placing his marks of teeth. Some of them were still visible from the previous night and Micheletto found it most alluring it made a blood rush straight into his already swollen member. ‘’but I would rather see your face too and make you fall apart from my hands’’ he whispered seductively, making Pascal flushed all over again as his hips brushed their genitals along each other, gaining another yelp of pleasure ripped out of those sweet little mouths. He made a mental note to let Pascal blow him later but right now he had other plans. He rocked his hips gently against Pascal, his hands gently found their way beneath that pliant boneless body, pushing it even closer to him, squeezing that plush ass cheeks in his palms. ‘’will you let me do that, boy?’’ he asked innocently yet a hint of mischievous could be recognized beneath all that played out ignorance. Pascal laughed, and oh it was laugh Micheletto was hoping to hear it every day, looking lovingly back at his beloved, rutting his hips against Micheletto’s flushed cock.

He looked astonishingly gracefully as he stretched beneath him and as he licked his lips in anticipation, kissing his lover sweetly on the cheek, a gesture Micheletto found way more adorably sexy than he should ‘’ my dear Micheletto, I am here aren’t I? Anyway, I wouldn’t want anyone else to do this to me but you’’ he kissed him sensually, slowly so the taste could linger, coaxing his beloved to give him more. ‘’ahh…please’’ he pleaded, his voice squeaked high pitched voice as his pussy brushed along that hard cock once again, coating it with its slick. Micheletto hummed contently as he was granted to pleasure his boy. he smiled gently and gave into the kisses Pascal was so keen on giving. His hands trailed back to his hips, reaching that heated spot that needed attention so much. He kissed his boy one last time as his kissed left those soft and plush lips in solitary, hearing them whimper in the sweetest melody of moans. His teeth grazing upon the skin sensually and slowly, biting gently at the spots he knew it makes Pascal wet just from that. as his lips work its way down to the main target, his fingers circled the place that was aching for the touch. Pascal threw back his head, completely helpless, his hips pressed down against those soft pillows that were cool beneath his heated flesh, soothingly caressed his skin. He decided to be patient, letting Micheletto please him in his way. He panted hard as those sinful lips made their way down past his abdomen, careful and playful fingers brushing his thighs and approaching his velvety entrance between his thighs.

Micheletto huffed as he reached his destination, blowing lightly at the reddened flesh, his fingers lightly pressing on the folds that were completely coated with slick. ‘’so needy and ready for it. What were you thinking to get you so horny, my boy?’’ Micheletto smirked at his boy as his pussy was twitching as the hot air hit the flesh, causing Pascal’s legs to twitch to hide his needy and wet pussy yet with Micheletto between his legs was impossible to do that. As there was no answer only little whimpers of pleas and call of his name, Micheletto took pity on his delicate boy. His thumb soothed his clit, rubbing it softly, as his wet tongue darted out. With one smooth lick, Pascal shivered, making aloud as his fold came into contact with a hot tongue, lapping at them, making them flutter. Pascal panted as the sweet pleasure took over his body. He arched beneath Miceheletto’s touch, his hips lifting from the bed and losing the contact from the plush pillows. ‘’Aaah….oh God!’’ he moaned blissfully as his hands stretched above his head, loving his beloved was eating him out, his legs apart, diving Micheletto as much space as he needed. Pascal hid his flushed face into the pillows, embarrassed at how slutty his moans were.

The man smiled, scrapping his skillful tongue against his wet fold, sucking lightly on the clit as his fingers gently folded the flesh expertly, making their way slowly into the hot velvety canal, yet not too deep to penetrate. He held back his praises for his beautiful boy, putting his lips to better use as he mouthed at the clip, his teeth gently pulling against the flesh. He loved way his boy was trembling beneath his touch, setting his blood boiling, his cock beginning to ache with desire. But it was Micheletto’s turn to take care of his sweet boy to get all the attention he deserves, and so he did.

Pascal felt completely helpless his body unable to move as he desired, his lips crying in desperate pleas for more and yes’s. And oh he got what he wanted as those fine digits finally, and I mean finally breached his wet entrance. his whole body tensed at the penetration, no pain only pleasure existed for those sinfully sweet moments of his high bliss as those puffy folds fluttered around those fingers, sucking on them while Micheletto still mouthed on his clit. Pascal thought he will die from overstimulation, his orgasm approaching almost immediately. He cried his beloved’s name, seeking the comfort of those lips that left him all alone. he whimpered, relieved as Micheletto rushed to his boy, shushing him with gentle pecks on his nose, his cheeks, his forehead and of course the sweet trembling lips hungry for attention. Pascal sighed into the kiss, his mind blanking out as those fingers kept rubbing inside at his favorite spot, his hips moving against them needy as a familiar forming pressure had started to build up in his stomach, announcing the peak if his arousal. He cried out a whine, his hands digging in those strong shoulders, holding onto his beloved as his pussy was fingerfucked gently, slowly. He half-laugh, half-moaned into the touch as Micheletto shifted his legs a bit adding the third finger, carefully stretching his walls that started to crumble under his glorious touch. Pascal sought those claiming lips again, his body beginning to collapse under the man as his lover lead him through his climax, his pussy coating his hand with is slick and come. He panted hard, his voice moaning cutely as he was coming, those gentle fingers continuously pleasuring him as he was on his high, overstimulation his pussy.

‘’you are beautiful like this’’ Micheletto praised his lovely boy whose lithe body was shivering under his touch. He revealed upon the sight, those dark pupils blown away, lips curling into a small smile, half parted as they form another one of those sweet moans he loved to hear. He kissed his boy once again, trailing his kisses to that long neck, nibbling at the skin. He removed his hand from that sinuous heat, huffing amused at the protesting whines coming from Pascal. His teeth biting on the earlobe he knew it will make Pascal wet all over again despite just going through an intense orgasm. And he was so right. ‘’now my lovely boy, did you enjoy it?’’ he asked mockingly, toying with his boy’s dark curls, his eyes looking for those brown orbs that could speak volumes. And oh the spoke of love and adoration, love is what he finds and that was enough. His smiles at his boy as that lithe figure straddle his from and turn them over, leaving him under the merciful hands of his little lover. Micheletto swore it was the easiest thing to do.

‘’of course, my dear. Thank you for that’’ a mischievous grin split those handsome features across Pascal’s face as he straddled Micheletto’s lap, his soaking wet pussy coating his cock. The man groaned at the sight, making him harder just at looking at this obscene view in front of him. ‘’now it’s my turn’’ and for Micheletto that was enough. Having his boy in his arms, holding him by his side, kissing those soft lips that made him feel higher and higher from the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> so here is the end. congratulations you made it through the end. 
> 
> thank you for your dedicated attention.


End file.
